


A Day in February

by misura



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"But </i>of course<i> Subaru-kun would much rather spend today working, rather than going on a date with me."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in February

In hindsight, Subaru probably should have seen this coming.

"But _of course_ Subaru-kun would much rather spend today working, rather than going on a date with me. After all, he doesn't consider me the least bit attractive."

On the other hand, Valentine's Day wasn't really any kind of official holiday. There was no reason to expect he _wouldn't_ have gotten a job on this day - and no way Subaru felt he could explain to obaa-san why today, of all days, he'd really have liked to get a day off.

"Sei-chan! How do you ever expect to conquer Subaru's heart when you always give up so easily?"

"It must be my fate," Seishirou said. "For my love to remain unrequited forevermore. It's like that song you sang so wonderfully well at karaoke last week, Hokuto-chan. 'My heart was made to be broken'."

"It's true: I'm a very good singer. You're not so bad yourself, though."

"Thank you. Next to you, it's easy to get inspired. And of course, when the object of one's affection is watching, one can't help but hope to put into music what mere spoken words cannot convey."

"I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing, Seishirou-san," Subaru said. His face felt warm.

"Not at all. It's always a pleasure to see you, Subaru-kun, however briefly. And you as well, of course, Hokuto-chan."

"Really, you're almost too good for Subaru."

"Almost?"

"Well, he _is_ my brother, after all. Nobody could ever be good enough for him. You come very close though, Sei-chan. You just need to be a bit more forceful."

Subaru coughed. "I think I should get going now."

"Can I drive you anywhere? The clinic won't open for another hour, so it won't be any kind of trouble at all. Besides, it will give me a little bit more time to spend with the person I love."

"No, I - " Subaru started. Hokuto looked ... well. He _did_ need transportation. "Thank you, Seishirou-san. If you're sure it's no trouble."

"Of course not. Thank you for a delicious breakfast, Hokuto-chan."

"My pleasure. Next time, if you come a bit earlier, you can see Subaru in his pajamas."

"An enchanting prospect. Well, then, Subaru-kun, shall we go?"

 

"This whole Valentine's Day thing _is_ all a bit silly, of course," Seishirou said - kindly, Subaru thought. "Why would we need a special day to show those we love the way we feel?"

"It's a nice idea, surely," Subaru offered weakly. "It might give people courage, to declare themselves."

"Are you afraid of me, Subaru-kun? Am I really that scary?" Seishirou grinned.

"N-no. Of course not. I meant in general. People are often afraid of telling other people their feelings."

"There's nothing wrong with being shy. I wouldn't want you to force yourself to say or do anything you didn't truly feel or weren't comfortable with. I love you exactly the way you are, Subaru-kun."

Subaru stared out of the window. It felt like a rude thing to do, really, but it also felt like the _only_ thing to do.

_One day,_ he told himself. _One day I'll know what I feel, and I'll be able to tell Seishirou-san._

"Maybe we could have lunch together, after your job? Or dinner, if that works better for you." 

"I'm not quite sure yet," Subaru said. 

_One day._


End file.
